My Love
by The NEW Black Ninja
Summary: T.K. loves Kari, Kari loves T.K., Yolie loves Ken.................. Didn`t expect that coming, did you? Please R&R, as always!


Chapter One:  
  
Hello, I'm the narrator and author of this story. Here's some background information on the story for those of you who have no clue about the Digimon characters and the Digital World.  
  
The Digital World is a place that is made completely out of digital data, just like the Digimon. Digimon (which stands for Digital Monster) are the creatures that inhabit this alternative dimension. The characters in this story travel between the dimensions through portals.  
  
And here's the story.  
  
One day T.K. (15) was looking at his pictures.  
  
"Yep, those were the good old days. All of us together. and Kari." He was now looking at a particular picture of himself and Kari. "Looking really cute I might add!" thought T.K. as he looked at the picture. "Yep, those good old days." T.K. said again as he started to daydream.  
  
1 Yomato (17) tiptoed into the room. He snuck up behind T.K. and saw the picture. He knew right away what was going on.  
  
"Hey T.K.," he said.  
  
T.K., not knowing that Yomato was behind him, was startled.  
  
"Hi Yomato," said T.K. looking surprised, "I didn't know you were here."  
  
"Sorry I startled you T.K.," said Yomato, "It's just that Kari wants to talk to you on the phone."  
  
"Really?" T.K. said happily.  
  
"No," replied Yomato, teasing his little brother.  
  
T.K., looking kind of depressed said, "Oh."  
  
"T.K., I know what is going on," Yomato said.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about," denied T.K. in a shaky sort of voice.  
  
"You know what I mean, T.K. And you love her, don't you!" he said with a small grin on his face.  
  
"What do you mean?" T.K. asked with a bit of red on his face. "Like who? Huh?"  
  
"You know who I am talking about, T.K.," Yomato's grin became a big smile.  
  
"Ya, but how can I tell her how I feel?" asked T.K.  
  
"You will have to tell her sooner or later," replied Yomato.  
  
"I know, but how?" asked T.K. with his face becoming more and more redder by the second.  
  
"The school dance is coming up in next week, right?" said Yomatto  
  
"Ya. OH NO!" T.K. exclaimed.  
  
"That's the best way T.K" Yomato replied.  
  
"NO WAY HOSAI am I going to do that," T.K. said with his face more burning red than the sun.  
  
"If you don't T.K. than I will," Yomato said, starting to head towards the phone.  
  
"Fine." T.K. said with the sound of defeat in his voice.  
  
Yomato grinned.  
  
Meanwhile at Kari's house.  
  
"How can I tell him how I feel?" Kari (15) asked herself. Then the phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" yelled Kari.  
  
Kari answered the phone. "Hello."  
  
"Hi Kari," T.K. said.  
  
"Hi T.K. What is it?" asked Kari.  
  
"Um. I was wondering if. um." T.K. began to say.  
  
"You were wondering if I would go to the school dance with you, right?" said Kari.  
  
"YA!" T.K. replied.  
  
"Sure!" Kari said with the sound of happiness in her voice.  
  
The next day.  
  
"Hey Kari," said Davis (15).  
  
"Ya?" replied Kari.  
  
"Would you come to the dance with me?" asked Davis.  
  
"Sorry Davis, I already have a date," Kari replied.  
  
"With who?" demanded Davis.  
  
"T.K.," said Kari.  
  
"Wha..?" exclaimed Davis.  
  
T.K. walks into the classroom.  
  
"Hi T.K.," said Kari with a bit of excitement in her voice.  
  
"Hi Kari. How is everything?" asked T.K.  
  
"Good," replied Kari.  
  
"T.J., is it true that you and Kari are going together to the dance?" asked Davis, saying T.K.'s name wrong as usual.  
  
"Sure is!" said T.K. happily.  
  
The Digivices (D-3's) start to beep.  
  
"Something is wrong in the Digital World, let's go!" shouted Davis.  
  
Davis, T.K. and Kari ran into the computer lab. When they arrived they saw Yolie (15) and Ken (15) talking. ".so it's a date then," Yolie says with a gigantic smile on her face.  
  
"Ya," replied Ken hesitantly.  
  
"Hey, Cody, Yolie, Ken, something is not right in the Digital World," yelled Davis.  
  
Yolie and Ken broke out of their conversation to look at him. Cody (12) looked at the computer screen.  
  
"I now, but what is causing it?" asked Cody.  
  
"Look, it's a bunch of BLACK GEARS!" exclaimed Yolie.  
  
"We better e-mail Tai and the others," said Cody.  
  
"There's no time, we've got to go NOW!" said Kari urgently. Kari put her D- 3 up to the computer screen and she said, "DIG-PORT OPEN!" Then she was sucked into the computer screen and into the Digital World.  
  
T.K. and Davis followed. Kari was running from a bunch of Black Gears, one was headed right for her.  
  
"LOOK OUT Kari," yelled T.K. and he pushed her out of the path of the Black Gear. A Black Gear struck him hard and sent him flying backwards onto the ground.  
  
"VEEMON DIGI-VOLVE!" yelled Davis.  
  
"Right!" said Veemon (Davis' Digital Monster).  
  
"DIGI-ARMOR ENERGISE," yelled Davis.  
  
"VEEMON ARMOR DIGI-VOLVE TO. FLAMEDRAMON THE FIRE OF COURAGE," yelled Veemon.  
  
"FIRE-ROCKET!" said Flamedramon.  
  
Flamedramon blew-up the other Black Gears. Kari ran to T.K.'s side calling, "T.K.! T.K.! Can you hear me?"  
  
Yomatto, Ken, Yolie, Cody, Tai (17), Mimi (16), Sora (16), Izzy (15) and Joe (19) came through the T.V. (the exiting portal) into the Digital World.  
  
"What happened?" asked Yomatto.  
  
"Where are the Black Gears?" asked Tai.  
  
"Flamedramon destroyed them all," said Davis, looking proud.  
  
"Obviously not all of them," said Cody pointing to a bunch of Black Gears heading straight for them.  
  
Flamedramon shoots some down, but more kept pelting down on them.  
  
"WORMMON," yelled Ken, "DIGI-VOLVE!"  
  
"ARMORDILLOMON," yelled Cody.  
  
"HAWKMON," yelled Yolie.  
  
"DIGI-VOLVE!" they both yelled together, "DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!"  
  
"ARMORDILLOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO. DIGMON THE DRILL OF POWER!" yelled ARMORDILLOMON.  
  
"HAWKMON ARMOR-DIGIVOLVE TO. HALSEMON THE WINGS OF LOVE!" yelled Hawkmon.  
  
"WORMMON DIGIVOLVE TO. STINGMON!" yelled Wormmon.  
  
"TEMPEST WING!" yelled Halsemon.  
  
"GOLD RUSH!" yelled Digmon.  
  
"VIKING STRIKE!" yelled Stingmon.  
  
They eventually beat back the Black Gears with their special attacks.  
  
"What happened to T.K. Kari?" yelled Joe, running over.  
  
"He got hit with a Black Gear!" replied Kari.  
  
Joe pulled out his stethoscope and listened to T.K.'s heartbeat. "We've got to get him to a hospital right away! He has five broken ribs!"  
  
"OH NO!" exclaimed Kari.  
  
When they got back to the real world, they took T.K. to the school nurse who asked what happened to him.  
  
"He broke a few ribs," Joe told her.  
  
"Well, what was he doing, jumping off of the roof?" she said sarcastically. "Davis, go to the Principle's Office and get them to call an ambulance down here right away!"  
  
Davis ran to the Principle's Office as T.K. started to regain consciousness.  
  
"T.K., REST!" Sora said.  
  
"Sora, is Kari OK?" T.K. asked weakly.  
  
"She is fine, but you broke five ribs!" said Sora.  
  
"Sora, can you tell Kari, I mean, if I don't make it, that I." T.K. passed out before he could finish his sentence.  
  
An ambulance arrived shortly after T.K. had passed out and took him to the hospital.  
  
"What's the diagnosis?" asked the Doctor.  
  
"He has five broken ribs and serious neck, head and heart trauma, although with other internal injuries," replied the Nurse.  
  
"Let's get him a room right away!" said the Doctor.  
  
T.K. was soon in the E.R. and was being treated.  
  
"There is not much we can do right now, take him to his room," said the Doctor.  
  
T.K. was put in his room where all of his friends came to see him. T.K. regained consciousness.  
  
"T.K., I was so worried about you!" said Kari.  
  
"I know you were," he said weakly.  
  
"T.K., there is something I need to tell you," said Kari.  
  
"What?" asked T.K.  
  
"I. I. love. I love you T.K.," said Kari turning red.  
  
"Kari, there is something I need to tell you too," T.K. replied weakly.  
  
"What?" asked Kari.  
  
"I. I love you too, Kari," said T.K.  
  
Right after T.K. finished talking, the machine made a loud screech.  
  
"T.K., NO!!!" Kari screamed.  
  
The Doctor came rushing in.  
  
"Clear!" said the Doctor as a jolt of electricity went through T.K.'s body. "Clear. Clear. Clear."  
  
Then finally the screeching stopped.  
  
"It looks like he's going to be okay," said the Doctor.  
  
A week later and the day before the dance.  
  
"Hey Kari," said T.K.  
  
"Hey," replied Kari.  
  
"Ya, about what happened in the hospital." T.K. began.  
  
"It was probably just nothing, the Doctor said." Kari started explaining when T.K. cut her off.  
  
"No. What I said in the hospital, I meant," said T.K.  
  
"You DID?!?" exclaimed Kari.  
  
"Yes, I did," replied T.K.  
  
They were about to kiss when they were interrupted by the Principle. "Hi, nice to see you on your feet T.K., but you two are late for class."  
  
"Oops, OK, bye," said T.K.  
  
At lunch something came up in a conversation between Yolie, Cody and Ken.  
  
"Who are you going to the dance with?" Yolie asked Cody.  
  
"I. um. OH. um. I'm not going. got kendo practice. and all," Said Cody looking a little embarrassed with a hint of red on his cheeks.  
  
"Cody isn't kendo practice on Wednesdays?" asked T.K.  
  
"Well. ya," said Cody even more embarrassed than before.  
  
"So who ARE you going to the dance with Cody?" insisted Davis.  
  
"I'm not going," Cody told them.  
  
"But Cody," Ken started, "I thought I heard you talking yesterday, when I passed you in the hall that you."  
  
Cody quickly changed the subject. "So anything new happening in the Digital World?"  
  
Later that day.  
  
"Kari," said T.K.  
  
"T.K. about before." said Kari.  
  
"It's okay," said T.K.  
  
Then they kissed. It was like eternity for them, but three minutes for the rest of us in normal time and space. Gatomon and Patamon found them. They giggled and giggled, trying not to laugh, but they attracted half of the school, not to themselves, but to T.K. and Kari. So you can imagine how embarrassed T.K. and Kari were when they realized what was happening.  
  
Later, when T.K. got home.  
  
"Hi T.K.," Yomatto said laughingly, "So anything interesting happen today?"  
  
"No, not really," T.K. said, but his checks were as red as a tomato, not to mention the little, yellow Digimon behind him (Patamon), laughing his head off.  
  
"Well, I heard that you were the real Romeo at school today," said Yomatto.  
  
"Don't start Yomatto," T.K. said very angrily, "I have been mocked enough for one day. Oh, and thank you Patamon, for calling the whole school over," said sarcastically.  
  
"Don't mention it," replied Patamon.  
  
Meanwhile, at Kari's house.  
  
"Looks like I got a lovebird for a sister," said Tai, laughing.  
  
"Tai, stop it!" demanded Kari.  
  
"Sorry, Kari," said Tai.  
  
"Well, you're better than Gatomon. You know when to stop," replied Kari.  
  
The day of the dance.  
  
The doorbell rang at Kari's door.  
  
"Hello," said Kari.  
  
"Hi Kari. Want a ride?" asked T.K.  
  
"Sure," said Kari.  
  
At the school.  
  
"Well, we're here," said T.K.  
  
"Let's go in," said Kari.  
  
They went inside and looked for their friends. The first people they saw were Yolie and Ken, sitting over by at a table, in the middle of a conversation. Kari and T.K. walked over to them.  
  
"Hi," Yolie said, "Do you want to sit down with us?"  
  
"Sure," said Kari.  
  
T.K. and Kari joined Yolie and Ken at their table. Little did the two couples know, but from high above, that their Digimon, Wormmon, Hawkmon, Patamon and Gatomon were watching them.  
  
Over in the distance, were the other two digi-destined, but not alone, I might add! Cody was sitting down at a table in the far back with a girl, about the same age as himself, named Ashley. At the opposite end of the gym was Davis, sitting with a girl, about the same age as him, named Morgan. When Kari saw them, she started whispering something to Yolie. Kari told T.K. what she had seen. Then they all knew what Ken had been trying to tell them, the day before, when Cody cut him off.  
  
Just then, the other digi-destined (the ones I have not yet mentioned being at the dance) walked in. Tai came in with Sora and instantly eyed out where Kari and T.K. were sitting. Tai started whispering something to Sora. He and Sora headed off towards the place where Cody and Ashley were.  
  
The music playing was a slow, romantic song.  
  
"Could I have this dance?" asked T.K.  
  
"I would be delighted," replied Kari.  
  
Then they started to dance. Among the couples on the dance floor, they spotted Cody and Ashley.  
  
"So, what do you think about Cody?" T.K. asked Kari.  
  
"I think it's great!" replied Kari.  
  
"I just hope he is as lucky as me," said T.K.  
  
Kari blushed. As the night progressed they fell more and more in love. When the dance was finally over T.K. asked Kari if she'd like a ride home.  
  
"No, I'll walk," said Kari, "Thanks anyways."  
  
"Bye," said T.K.  
  
"Bye," said Kari.  
  
Kari started to walk home, when she heard the sound of a twig snapping behind her.  
  
"Who's there?" asked Kari. There was no response, and then all of a sudden a big dark figure grabbed her from behind!  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Chapter Two Coming Soon!!! 


End file.
